Sobre las cenizas
by Vistoria
Summary: Al final había conseguido llegar a parecerse a la gran Tsunade, aunque no en el aspecto que ella deseaba.


Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

La idea y escritura de esta historia es de mi propiedad. Prohibido cualquier tipo de plagio.

* * *

 **.**

 **.:S** obre las cenizas **:.**

 **.**

* * *

Al principio se trataba sólo de una, de vez en cuando y para pasar el rato. De una pasó a dos, porque le gustaba la sensación de ardor. La reconfortaba. Dos se transformaron en tres y ya pronto fueron cuatro. Se quedó en ese número porque descubrió que podía volver a sonreír por nada, espontánea, aunque no muy sincera. Incluso algunas palabras se le tornaron graciosas; se reía. Cinco era un impar que no le agrada, reveló, ese dígito traía consigo recuerdos que ella trataba de alejar. Se manifestaban demasiado tácitos para conseguir ignorarlos. A veces lloraba y Tenten quería dejar de hacerlo. Se secaba.

Los días avanzaban demasiado lentos para su percepción; figuras borrosas y distantes, sonrisas que envidiaba, carcajadas que la irritaban, felicidad que odiaba y amor que no concebía. Percibía que el sol tardaba demasiado en volver para calentarle los huesos, que las tardes de lluvia eran eternas, solitarias, de aves ocultas en sus nidos, mucho gris desconsuelo y el frío que la acompañaba y arropaba durante las noches. Para ese entonces ya no se trataba de unas cuantas copas, sino de lo que podía durarle una botella. Tres cuartos, un medio, cuatro cuartos. Cuando bebía, dormía, no la atacaban las pesadillas y Tenten despertaba con un ligero dolor de cabeza, pero ya sin lágrimas. El malestar de su cabeza se hizo costumbre. Lo aceptó.

En ocasiones buscaba compañía de algún conocido. Aceptaban, conversaban y reían con las mejillas sonrojadas y la boca amarga, pero se iban pronto y ella todavía quería quedarse. Se despedía con la mano y caminaba hasta su casa con una botella oculta entre sus ropas, la empinaba a sorbos cuando nadie la estaba viendo, aunque para esas alturas era invisible a los ojos de los demás. Sonreía triste a la eterna oscuridad que nunca la dejaba sola, su fiel amiga. La única que le quedaba. La amargura le escocía la garganta al tragar, pero le calentaba el cuerpo y a Tenten le gustaba esa sensación de no sentir, no sentirse. Siempre estaba tambaleante al cruzar la puerta de su casa imposible de tan fría, solitaria, amarga como el sake que nunca le calmaba la sed. Hace años que dejó de considerar ese lugar un hogar, acaso alguna vez lo hizo. La añoranza de tiempos mejores, de sonrisas sinceras y carcajadas que se llevaba el viento la estremecía cuando se quitaba la ropa. Bebía un largo último sorbo antes de meterse entre las sábanas sin olor ni calor. La cabeza le daba vueltas, fijaba la vista nublada en el techo que nunca dejaba de moverse, los ojos que no quería ver aparecían y Tenten caía en la inconsciencia perezosa, en el sueño profundo sin recuerdos ni esperanzas. Ya no había horror.

Fingía que no le importaba el rechazo, sonreía aceptando las excusas, decía entender cuando las personas a las que consideraba sus amigas le explicaban que tenían cosas que hacer; que los hijos, los maridos, las esposas, la casa, el trabajo, no tengo tiempo, debo hacer algo, lo dejamos para otro día, perdón Tenten. Ella les creía, inocente e ingenua, razonaba, pero no quitaba la sensación de abandono, la soledad abrasante que la acechaba, le picaba las costillas y se reía a costa suya. La ignoraba con un bufido y echaba a andar hasta su tienda. Sus amigos habían hecho sus vidas junto a sus parejas e hijos, mientras que ella decidió estar sola incapaz de entregar el corazón nuevamente. No podía culparlos por no tener tiempo para compartir, ponerse al día y quizás hasta reír aunque fuese un instante. Ser capaces de ver la tristeza enorme que se comía sus ojos. Incluso Lee, quien siempre creyó estaría a su lado, había adquirido la responsabilidad de la paternidad y de entregar todo ese amor en el que siempre creyó a alguien más, dejándola de lado, un poco ignorada repleta de excusas vacías que pretendía creer. Era entonces cuando decidía cerrar más temprano su poco concurrida tienda de armas; bajaba las cortinas, daba vuelta el letrero anunciando que no atendería, imaginaba siempre que alguien iría justo cuando no estaba allí convenciéndose que ese posible cliente volvería al día siguiente, pasaba a comprar una nueva botella de licor del olvido y enfilaba al lugar que no quería visitar, pero al cual siempre terminaba acudiendo.

―Nunca te perdonaré ―susurraba mientras empinaba el quinto vaso―. Me dejaste sola…

 _Esto es tú culpa_.

Esa última frase nunca salía de su boca, la retenía con un nuevo sorbo. No lo miraba, no era capaz de hacerlo. El sol se ocultaba tras de las montañas, la luz era tenue y el cielo se incendiaba, la botella iba por la mitad y la tumba de Neji estaba demasiado silenciosa. La noche había llegado junto a las risas solitarias. Tendida sobre el suelo junto a su recuerdo, reía del pasado, de los momentos felices que volvían al presente entre brisas tibias y el olor de las flores. Neji le acariciaba el cabello y le sonreía discreto, escuchándola reír, murmurar cosas, _¿recuerdas Neji?_ Y rompía en carcajadas fuertes, vacías, repletas de zozobra. Te amo tanto que me está matando. No puedo perdonarte, lo siento. _Es culpa tuya_. La botella siempre acababa vacía.

Había ciertas ocasiones en las que el alcohol le otorgaba la suficiente confianza para acercarse, sonreír y mirar a los ojos, de hablar con coquetería e insinuación. Terminaba desnuda y acompañada, satisfecha pero más vacía que antes. Ya no quedaba calor en su cuerpo, dentro de ella se estaba congelando. A veces creía que su corazón ya ni siquiera latía. Era capaz de despertar las sensaciones de su piel, de percibir la calidez de otras manos agasajando su cuerpo, de otra boca que devoraba la suya. Estallaba en placer y luego caía en el abismo profundo de la soledad, de estar seca y vacía. Relegaba por momentos aunque nunca lo hacía realmente, a veces su mente la traicionaba y veía el rostro de él en el cuerpo de sus amantes. Mantenía los ojos abiertos sólo para no perder ese instante, para traer nuevamente el pasado a sus días. Besar sus labios, acariciar su cuerpo, sentirlo en su interior. _Te amo tanto Neji_. No quería espantar a sus compañeros de cama por lo que prefería dejar las palabras de lado, dedicándose a simplemente sentir, a calmar la necesidad desbordante que otro alguna vez la hizo experimentar por primera vez. A olvidar (lo). Nunca lo perdonaría.

La sonrisa boba era perenne en su boca cuando atendía a sus escasos clientes, pero nunca nadie lo percataba, agradeciendo genuinamente gentil su trato, sin sospechar siquiera que no estaba totalmente en sus cabales. Era invisible. Todos creían que estaba bien, que sonreía de verdad. Que lo superó. No comprendían que sólo era una careta, un estado lúgubre de su decadencia, de ahogarse en sí misma. Todo era tan falso que a veces incluso ella se confundía. Ya no lograba distinguir a la Tenten consciente y consumida por el dolor, de aquella ebria de falsa dicha. Podía ser que estuviera borracha todo el día, pensaba en ocasiones y era tan maravilloso. Y entonces bebía un poco más para brindar por su actuación.

Al final había cumplido uno de sus sueños, festejaba; se había convertido en alguien muy parecida en un aspecto a la gran Tsunade. Ella también bebía hasta la inconsciencia para ahogar el dolor insoportable que en ocasiones no la dejaba respirar.

Odiaba esos días en que la parte consciente de su cerebro tomaba forma y se convertía en él. Lo ignoraba dándole la espalda y rellenando el vaso, pero seguía sintiendo el peso de su mirada en la nuca. Lo imaginaba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, masticando con rabia su nombre y reprochándole su actitud. Entonces bebía con más fluidez hasta lograr ahuyentarlo, hacerlo desaparecer y ya no tener que escucharle recalcar lo malo que era su actuar. Dos, tres botellas vacías la rodeaban y ella terminaba dormida en cualquier lugar de su solitaria casa. Ya no le importaba dónde caer, quería quemarse. Arder hasta convertirse en cenizas, porque sólo ahí ya nada le importaría. Sólo así conseguiría perdonarlo.

El mal humor se apoderaba de ella cuando se proponía dejar de beber. Se mostraba irritable, sarcástica, sin sonrisas de dientes y ojos, sin hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Detestaba el ruido de la campanilla que anunciaba la llegada de un cliente, era cortante deshaciéndose lo más pronto posible de ellos. Entonces, bebía nuevamente y su humor mejoraba. Desaparecía el dolor de cabeza y el olor nauseabundo de la realidad. Bajaba las cortinas y se encerraba en su tienda a disfrutar del elixir existencial en el que se transformó el sake, encendía un cigarrillo y bebía a tragos cortos, saboreando el amargo potente, el fuego incipiente, el dolor palpable. Y se quemaba. Las lágrimas se transformaban en ríos de ácido que rodaban por sus mejillas. Incesante clamor de angustia, un llamado de auxilio silencioso. Nadie la escuchaba, nadie la veía, lloraba un poco más, sollozaba y ahogaba los quejidos de tristeza con otro poco de alcohol. Qué importaba si al final beber se transformó en su único consuelo, en lo único que repelía ese maldito fantasma que nunca dejaba de perseguirla. La tarde se convertía en oscura soledad y ella ignoraba su nombre a gritos desde afuera, fingía no estar allí y lo conseguía. La bebida la sonreía con cariño, la abrazaba y consolaba y las botellas la rodeaban. Perdía la cuenta, olvidaba los números y se dormía acurrucada en el suelo pensando que otro día de su vida acababa, un poco más triste y desolado que el anterior.

A veces pedía ayuda. Se mostraba frente a quienes la conocían y alguna vez la llamaron amiga, en su estado más puro; de ojos brillantes y perdidos, mejillas sonrojadas en una piel demacrada, labios resecos que no se atrevían a clamar por un poco de compañía, descuidada y vacía. No consiguió nada de lo que esperó. Continuaron las evasivas y las sonrisas frívolas, los comentarios ausentes y las excusas patéticas acompañadas de huidas admirables. Comenzó a odiar y despreciar, arrepentirse de creer que alguna vez tuvo amigos. Quiso dañar de la misma forma en que la habían lastimado a ella. No se arrepintió de los besos ni las caricias, del placer indebido que no le correspondía, de ser la amante y disfrutarlo. Se encariñó secretamente con la idea de terminar haciendo sufrir a alguien y de quien fuera el hombre que la visitaba por las noches, a escondidas y cuando Tenten sólo bebía un par de copas para darse el valor necesario de continuar con aquello. Su consciencia llamada Neji le reprochaba otra vez su actuar, pero como siempre ella lo ignoraba, porque era sumamente más fácil dejarse llevar por las caricias de aquel hombre de cabello negro, por sus besos demandantes y el pene que se enterraba en su interior haciéndola gritar de placer. Porque en esos momentos, desnudos, a solas y poco alcohol, conseguía verlo a él y no los ojos de nácar del fantasma que nunca la dejaba sola. Su satisfacción corporal se intensificada con sólo recordar que estaba dañando a alguien más, que era deseada y necesitada y que él siempre volvía a ella por mucho que intentara dejar de hacerlo. Venganza, sufrimiento. Ya no ser la única en sufrir hasta desear morir.

Hostigada de su alrededor, asqueada de la felicidad que la rodeaba y ella no podía alcanzar, decidió que ese día frío y nublado, con nubes grises que egoístamente no querían deshacerse en lágrimas, era una buena ocasión para encender un poco del fuego que le calentaría el cuerpo, los huesos y evaporaría el llanto. Sin embargo su alma era un témpano de hielo. Rebuscó y reunió todo; los recuerdos, los regalos, las fotografías, todo aquello que alguna vez fue de él y de ella, la vida pasada que parecía tan lejana. El campo de entrenamiento y su olor a hierba húmeda en las mañanas, los árboles que entregaban tranquilidad y sombra, _Neji, Tenten, ¡Lee!, ¡Guy sensei!, ¡Ya basta los dos!, déjalos Tenten_ , ya no más, ya hace años que no sonríe, hace tiempo que no se molesta en reprender el excesivo entusiasmo de su amigo y su antiguo maestro, ya no tiene nada, sólo unos cuantos recuerdos que siempre vuelven cuando el alcohol no corre por sus venas. Bebe un largo trago que le quema casi dolorosamente la garganta. Lo rompe todo, lo aniquila y destroza, tal como ella se siente. Lo reúne y enciende la cerilla dejándola caer dentro del recipiente que contiene todo. Más sake para dormir el espíritu y su cuerpo deja de pertenecerle. Ante sus ojos el fuego va tomando vida y se siente maravillada, sin apartar la mirada. Las cortinas están abajo, la puerta cerrada con llave. _Esto es tú culpa._ Casi no parpadea, el fuego la hipnotiza, las llamas la seducen, la botella es vaciada y la sustituye otra. El calor es abrumador pero no le importa, mientras se moja la garganta percibe que ya no es sólo el pasado el que arde, sino que también su presente y sonríe.

―Debes perdonarme ―ruega su fantasma―. Tienes que hacerlo Tenten. Por favor… para estar juntos otra vez.

―Te amo tanto Neji ―confiesa otra vez. Sonríe de verdad por última vez―. Te perdono por dejarme sola… pero nunca más lo hagas.

Él le sonríe sincero, agradecido por los sentimientos que le profesa tan incondicionalmente. La toma de la mano dejándola beber un poco más para adormecer su cuerpo. Sabe que ella ya no siente nada. Ambos fijan la mirada en las llamas que consumen todo el interior de la tienda, el humo denso y negro pesa en el ambiente sedando un poco más a la mujer. Tenten cierra los ojos, se aferra a la botella y a la mano fría que rodea la suya. Las llamas le alcanzan el alma, se derrite y se convierte en cenizas. Olvida todo y vuelve a saber lo que es experimentar la felicidad.

Los gritos de preocupación de los transeúntes son cada vez más fuertes, la gente se detiene y no sabe qué hacer. Se limitan a observar cómo las llamas consumen la tienda de armas. Sasuke se detiene junto a su hija, quien mira horrorizada el espectáculo, balbuceando palabras sobre la dueña de la tienda y lo bien que siempre la ha tratado. El fuego es mayor y alguien anuncia con un grito que Tenten continúa adentro. Se mueve rápido, casi por instinto. El calor le quema la piel y la ve acurrucada en una esquina, la toma y escapa. Es demasiado ligera, casi invisible y mientras huyen, la botella cae al suelo haciéndose trizas. Se abre espacio entre la multitud dejando el cuerpo de la mujer en el suelo pretendiendo reanimarla. La aferra, la sacude, prueba a escuchar su respiración, la llama por su nombre incansablemente. Le ruega que no se muera todavía. La angustia le aprieta el pecho y ni siquiera la llegada de su esposa lo reconforta. Sakura la revisa, intenta reanimarla consecutivas veces, pero falla. No hay forma de traerla de regreso. Se ha ahogado con monóxido de carbono. Está muerta. Tenten ha muerto. Sasuke mira el cuerpo de la vendedora de armas y no se lo cree, se le nublan los ojos y vuelve a llamarla esperando que le responda entre suspiros placenteros como las veces en que la ha tenido desnuda bajo su cuerpo, la remueve y tiembla, pero ella nunca reacciona.

Se da cuenta entonces de lo rota que se ve, de las piezas que le faltan, su boca amarga y su piel pálida. Recuerda sus ojos vacíos y el olor débil del alcohol. Comprende muchas cosas, vuelve a nombrarla y le pide perdón al fantasma de ella antes que se marche para siempre; por no haberse dado cuenta antes, por no ayudarla, por no lograr sacarla del vacío, por ser ciego al placer y adicto a sus besos, por el daño y la ignorancia. Le pide perdón en nombre de él y de todos los que nunca la vieron, ni la acompañaron, esos que la dejaron tan sola cuando más necesitaba compañía. Se aferra al cuerpo sin vida una vez más, abrazándola casi hasta romperla, pero sabe que Tenten no puede estar más rota. La deja sobre el suelo nuevamente ante la mirada incrédula de los presentes, más sorprendidos por ver a la maestra de armas muerta que por su inesperado actuar. Se encuentra con los ojos de su esposa distinguiendo en aquel verde resplandeciente la revelación de una cruda verdad que se niega a creer.

La tienda de armas arde, sola y vacía, hasta consumirse por completo en silencio, sin que nadie hiciera un esfuerzo por salvarla. Se reduce a cenizas y sobre ellas se encuentran pequeños trozos de vidrio roto. Al igual que su dueña.

*.*.*.*

*.*.*

*.*

Bien, la idea de esta historia la tengo hace tiempo; quería escribir sobre Tenten sumida en el alcoholismo luego de la guerra, pero no fue hasta ayer que finalmente encontré las palabras y la forma de desarrollar lo que quería. Creo sentirme conforme con el resultado.

Tenten se fue ahogando en su dolor, encontrando que la única forma de olvidar era bebiendo y cada día, cada mes y año se fue volviendo más dependiente. Se supone que la historia transcurre a lo largo del tiempo, desde acabada la guerra hasta cuando ya todos son adultos casado y con hijos, supongamos que acaba después de la película de Boruto, para que se hagan una idea.

Espero que les haya gustado, necesitaba algo de drama angustiante para escribir.

Por otra parte, junto a mi querida Leidy, estamos saltando en una pata de dicha por algunas cosas que hemos visto en Tumblr respecto a un posible "Road to Tenten" anunciado en Japón. No hay mucha información, sólo vi el nombre, mientras que Leidy me contó que vio algo respecto a un especial de Tenten durante la guerra cuando son sometidos a esa técnica del sueño (?) en fin, si eso realmente pasa y sale a la luz, esperamos, rogamos, ansiamos que Kishiputo finalmente haga el Neji/Tenten canon! Únanse a nuestras oraciones al puto dios en el que crean para poder de una vez gritar: EL NEJI/TENTEN ES CANON, PUTAS!

Si el Neji/Tenten se hace canon oficial, dejo de escribir. Mi tarea estaría terminada en este mundo.

¿Les gustó la historia? ¿Reviews?


End file.
